Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26119564-20160619230043/@comment-28452400-20160620113438
Qué decir, capitulazo. Una batalla de bastardos para cuestionar la validez de los reyes y los dioses. Sin embargo, "haters have to hate" y, en el review de rigor, he estado hasta tomando notas, jajajajaja. Allá va mi sesudo análisis (que es más visceral que otra cosa): - Una cucada el momento "Drogón posa el ala a modo de escalinata presidencial", me he preguntado a menudo como se subía al dragón, parece que se necesita un equipo de escalada de alta montaña. -La batalla de Mereen me ha sabido a poco, muy sosa. Esos dragones estánmuy desprovechados. - Nos vamos al norte, la mirada de Lyanna Mormont es más mortífera que sus 62 hombres multiplicados por 10000. _ Qué manía con los huargos, oiga. No solo los matan sin miramientos sino que van por ahí profanando sus cadáveres...madre mía, como debía de oler esa cabeza...por lo menos me imagino que no tendrá bichera porque los gusanos se hielan en el norte. - Tyrion bebe y sabe cosas, Davos piensa y camina. Cada uno un genio a su manera. -Melisandre está como en modo ahorro de energía. Con lo briosa que era y ahora parece que va a 12 voltios. - Qué clarividencia tienen los ponientis, yo me tiro media mañana para encontrar las llaves del coche y Davos encuentra un CIERVO DE MADERA EN MEDIO DE UNA PIRA DE SACRIFICIO...QUÉ MADERA MÁS RESISTENTE, QUÉ OJO... - Espera, ya están aquí Yara/Asha y Theon...¿por donde se han metido con sus cien barcos? ¿Se han teletransportado entre la flota de los amos? Qué suavito viene Theon, eso confirma mi teoría sobre la mansedumbre que reporta la castración, se lo recomiendo a todos mis clientes. - Y qué bien se entienden la lagarta y la sepia, oye...Esto huele a pescao. Una preguntilla ¿De qué coño van a vivir los hombres del hielo? Viven en una secarral pedregoso pelao y mondao...plan económico de emergencia para las islas del hierro ya... - Bueno, se calienta el tema de la GRAN BATALLA. Ramsay, que es un JOker psicópata pero muy buen anfitrión, les tiene preparado enmedio del campo una barbacoa, para que el olor a fritito les de fuerzas a los hombres. ¿Y Rickon? Qué angustia, pobre chaval, se sabia que palmaba pero me ha dolido en el alma. A quienes dicen que debería correr en zig zag...habría que veros a vosotros en medio de una contienda huyendo de un tío loco con arco y flechas, jajajjaja. Todavía estaba vivo cuando lo asaetearon al final...ains.. (lagrimilla). -Un inciso...qué desastre de guerra. ¿Como se distinguen los bandos? Qué cansancio. Qué montonera de cadáveres. Cargan corriendo y para cuando llegan a meterse hostias están sin resuello, con lo que pesan esos espadones con los pies enganchados en el barro.Que me los imagino llegando luego a casa y la mujer que no los deja entrar porque le pisan lo fregao "Pero como vienes así, que te has puesto perdido de lodo. Pues esta mancha de sangre no sale del jubón. Anda, anda..." "Mujer, es que vengo de la guerra". - Momento tripas y muñones muy conseguido. - Jo, Wun Wun, pobrico, como un alfiletero lo han dejao, criaturica... - Sonca ha vendido su alma al diablo (Pinky) y ahora tiene poderes telepáticos a lo Jean Grey (Wink, wink) para descorrer los cerrojos de las jaulas de los perros. - Muy apropiado el final de Ramsay. Y no creo que Sonca estré preñada, creo que Ramsay disfrutaba especialmente entrando por lapuerta trasera... Después de tantos capítulos de transición, ya se necesitaba un capítulo como este. Ahora, a esperar una semana más comiéndons las uñas.